School
by Hotaru Yuy
Summary: Read and find out
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hotaru and Heero are together Rei and Trowa, Mina and Quatre, Serena and Duo, Makato with Wufei, and Ami's gone

 Scouts: 18

Trowa: 21

Other G-boys: 19 

**Hotaru's room**

        " Hotaru, Hotaru," Mina nearly screamed before Hotaru woke up

        " Wha ... what do you want Mina?" 

        " Well for one I want to know why you aren't ready for classes," she said " and why you are in that chair instead of in your bed?" Mina said while pushing Hotaru towards the pale purple room that was the bathroom.

        " I'm going I'm going jeez Mina you don't need to push." After Hotaru got ready for school she went downstairs for breakfast to find that they had visitors.

        " Oh and this is Hotaru Tomoe." Minako said with a giggle. " She slept late."

        "Hello" said a boy who had white no blonde hair, " my name is Quatre Reberba Winner, this is Duo Maxwell" he said pointing to the American with a braid "that one over there is Heero Yuy, the one with hair covering half his face is Trowa and my Chinese friend over there is Wufei.

        " Hello, and good morning may I ask who you are and what you are doing in our kitchen?" Hotaru said quietly. 

        "Um, Hotaru they go to our school all except Trowa who doesn't go to school." Minako replied.

        " Oh, so why are they in our kitchen and why may I ask is nobody else talking?" she asked again.

        " Well they also live next door to us and they knew that we go to the same school so they came to get to know us and walk us to school, and Heero and Trowa don't talk for some reason, you don't want Wufei to talk because he'll say you are weak, Duo talks non-stop but right now he's staring at Usagi-chan and Quatre just talked to you."  Mina said stopping to take a breath and put on her usual perky smile.

        " Well are we going to school or not?" she asked with her usual monotone voice back again " I would like to get there a little bit early so I can actually find out where I have to go."

        "Oh sure we can go." Quatre said smiling at her. Hotaru said nothing but walked out the door and down the sidewalk her heavy backpack slung over her shoulder. 

        " Why is she like that?" Heero asked, speaking the first words he had said all morning while staring at her retreating form.

        " Well Hotaru has suffered many tragedies and basically all she does is carry them around with her I've never seen her cry or complain about anything since …… well since she was a baby. What about you Usagi-chan have you ever seen her cry?"

        " Nope not that I can think of well once she cried when she broke something but she had gotten cut and besides it doesn't count she was like two years old." Usagi replied. Heero turned around and walked out the door following Hotaru's footsteps. Quatre, Duo, Trowa, Wufei, Mina, Usagi and Rei followed him out Rei closed and locked the door.

**At School**

        " Well I don't have any classes with you guys." Hotaru said speaking only to the scouts and not to the G-boys. " I guess I'm on my own this year, although this is starting to become a routine." 

        " Why is it becoming a routine Taru?" Heero asked her quietly.

        " No reason, and don't call me that." She quickly replied looking down at her feet and finally looking up in to his eyes only to then brush past him and go to her first class MATH. (dun dun dun) As Hotaru stepped into her first class her heart was pounding and her eyes were full of tears just waiting to fall out_. **I can't feel like this I'm just lonely Hotaru the one that has no emotion who doesn't care who gets killed or what happens. Yet he looks so much like Brian it's scary this can't be happening it can't be him it's totally impossible or is it if I can……… but that's because I'm a sailor senshi so it can't be him he is dead and out of my life and I will never love like that again it's just not a good idea.**_

****" Um, Ms. Tomoe would you mind joining the class." The teacher asked Hotaru who was still deep in thought at the doorway.

        " Oh I'm sorry I was thinking about something very important." Hotaru said while dismissing the snickers that were heard coming from the back of the room.

        " Ms. Tomoe you can sit anywhere you like I'm afraid many people think that getting up this early is highly overrated." The teacher replied dryly, indicating the many empty seats. Hotaru took her lead and sat in the front of the class so she wouldn't have some extremely large football player sitting in front of her and therefore blocking her view. 

        " Ok, class it's high time we got started on algebra so take out your books and open to lesson 9-1, um Ms. Tomoe if you don't understand what I'm saying just raise your hand and I'll try to explain it so you can." Said the teacher who was now talking about all sorts of things (stupid things at that, I hate math). After the teacher had explained the chapter thoroughly she assigned it for homework but since they had about 30 minutes of class left Hotaru finished it then and moved on to studying her schedule. She didn't notice everyone had left the class until a sultry girl with dark hair asked her to get out of her seat. Hotaru walked out of her class and walked to her next class, which was science. When she walked in the door she found that she was late she explained to her teacher Ms. Cruz that she had gotten lost when Ms. Cruz told her to take a seat she found there was only one left and it was right next to Heero. Hotaru sat down next to Heero all the while thinking **_that it didn't matter that he looked like Brian, Brian was dead and all that was over._** Heero looked over at the small petite girl that sat next to him and recognized her immediately as Hotaru. He thought she looked troubled but immediately dismissed the thought as the teacher started in on something about cells. After class Heero went over to Hotaru to ask her if she had lunch right now, which she did so he then went on to ask if she would like to eat with him but all she did this time was shrug her shoulders. **_He wants to eat with you Hotaru go ahead and say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes. Wait what if this is like the Brian thing all over again I don't want to have to go through that again what if he dies too I can't add another person onto my victim list. _**Although it was against her better judgment Hotaru did eat lunch with Heero only because he was the only person she knew. 

        " So how do you like school here so far?" Heero inquired while glaring at anyone who tried to sit down at the table.

        " It's fine although they should update their curriculum so that it isn't so easy, but other than that it's okay." She replied never looking up from her tray of cafeteria goop. (By the way Hotaru's thoughts are in bold and Heero's thoughts are bold and underlined.) **_ She hates me. Why won't she look at me, what the hell is wrong with me? _**

        " Heero," Hotaru almost shouted, " Heero it's time to go I'm going to be late for my next class and so are you if we don't leave right now." 

        " Sorry, I didn't realize it was that late." Heero mumbled in a barely audible whisper. 

        " It's okay," she said her face softening just a little. She then realized what she had done and her face turned back into its usual stone position. She then moved onto getting out of her seat and walking in front of Heero towards her next class. 

**Later**

        Hotaru was walking down the extremely small hallway with her head down looking at all the tiles on the floor and realizing how dirty this school was.

        " Hey, girl watch where you're goin'," said a boy with a toothpick in his mouth. 

        " Sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you." Replied Hotaru emotionless.

        " Yo, what happened to you, you sound about as happy as a rock," asked toothpick boy. This question brought some smirks from his friends that surrounded him.

        " Nothing happened to me I just don't feel like talking so back off." 

        " Excuse me? Did you just talk balk to me." He asked while grabbing Hotaru's wrist.

        " Get your dirty hands off me you jerk!!" Hotaru shouted while trying to break free of his grip. **_I don't want to transform and I don't want to hurt him. What do I do? Duh Hotaru act helpless. This helped you tons of times when Brian was mad at you._**

        " Ahhhh, boys we got us a fighter here," laughed toothpick boy.

        " Get your hands off of her NOW!!!!" came a cold voice from behind them. (It's Heero to the rescue) 

        " And what if I don't? What are you goin' to do to me, Huh?"  After about two minutes of silence "That's what I thought nothin' you ain't goin' to do nothin'." 

        " Hotaru are you okay?" Heero asked cautiously.

        " Yeah, I'm fine." She said still not changing from her monotonous voice. **_Hotaru act polite he came to save you why am I acting this way what the hell is wrong with me?_**

Right after Hotaru said she was fine Heero started to think of possibilities to get Hotaru out of that jerks hands. **_Well I could always kill him, no that wouldn't work we're in broad daylight and there's a crowd. Then there is only one other choice._** Before anyone could stop him he made a fist and punched with all his might. Toothpick boy was on the ground before you could say Yeah go Heero. Heero then grabbed Hotaru's hand and ran.

        " Why did you do that, I can take care of myself thank you very much!!" Hotaru said her voice rising with every syllable. 

        " You didn't look like you were getting ready to do anything." Heero replied calmly 

        " Well why do you care, you don't even know me. You in fact know nothing about me, you don't know what's going on in my head you don't know my past. YOU KNOW NOTHING." She screamed tears were now falling down her face. **_Stop it, Stop it he'll think you're just a weak woman. You don't want to know Heero believe me you don't want to know._**

        " Calm down, it's okay. So maybe I don't know your past or what goes on inside your head but if you would tell me I would listen." Heero calmly stated pulling her close to him. **_She's troubled and she needs someone to hold her so it might as well be me._**

        " It's a long story and I can't promise you I'll tell the whole thing and I might cry, a lot." 

        " That's okay I'm in no rush to get back to school."

        " Well let's see first of all I need to tell you that I'm a sailor senshi which is this." She said transforming into Sailor Saturn. "Now lets get along with the story. Okay a long time ago, I lived with my father who wasn't a very nice dad. He was always busy so that I grew up being a loner. Well being alone isn't fun so it wasn't surprising that the moment I was asked to be in the gang I said yes. Of course there was an initiation and I had to do something to prove myself. I wasn't sure what they were going to make me do I was kind of scared but the task wasn't a hard one. I think it's because I was so young. I had to get beer for the whole gang. My dad drank a lot so I just went home and got 17 beers my dad never missed them. After that everything was supposed to be downhill. Supposed being the key word. I had to get the tattoo that symbolized I was part of the gang and the leader was supposed to do it well I was scared considering an 18 year old was going to give me the tattoo which was a emerald snake winding around a black dagger. He did okay I still have it even though I'm no longer in the gang. Well lets skip ahead while I was in the gang I met my future fiancé Brian. I had just told the leader I wanted to get out of the gang and he had had a few people "rough me up" as he would say well I was well beyond roughed up I could barely walk, well I went up to the first house I saw and knocked on the door. After that all I can remember is waking up in Brian's bed with a really big t-shirt on. It turns out that Brian had answered the door picked me up gotten his neighbor (who's a girl) to change me and cleaned my cuts and then put me in his bed. Well when I woke up it was about midnight the first thing I did was heal myself. Then I walked outside the room and turned into the hallway I walked all the way down the hallway and into what turned out to be the kitchen, which was good because I was starving._ I opened the refrigerator there was tons of junk food so I took out a big candy bar and went into the living room when I went to sit on the couch I sat on someone the next thing I know I'm airborne. I landed on the coffee table with a thud." Hotaru stopped for a breath._****


	2. the middle

I don't own Sm or Gw cuz I ain't that rich. Read on.

" Well there he was sitting on the couch, well more like half sitting half laying. I hadn't known where the person of the house was going to be; well I guess I found out. When Brian figured out who I was, he started asking me all these questions about myself. I was too tired to be my usual defiant self so I told him everything; once I got started it kinda all just spilled out. I told him about my mom being dead and my dad an alcoholic, I told him about being in the gang, I even told him about being a Senshi, which I explained, is how I could heal myself. Brian took it all in, and he believed me which I find very surprising. Brian and I started spending a lot of time together and for three whole years we hung out together, we even lived together it got to be that people started asking us when was the wedding. Well I knew the peace wouldn't last for long I was surprised that the gang hadn't already tried to take me back. After school one day before Brian got home a guy showed up at the door, since no one had come after me I had let down my defenses, well I shouldn't have it was Leon. He was the gang leaders right hand man and he was here to take me home or so he said. Home was where the gang was, and he didn't say it that nice. I fought him but Leon was 6'2 and extremely muscular and I didn't want to transform cuz the gang didn't know I was a Senshi. I was gagged, tied up and thrown in the back of a truck. I was taken to an empty warehouse that was supposed to be home. I was thrown and I mean thrown into a room by myself. I guess they were punishing me or something they didn't come to get me for anything, and I was beginning to wonder what they wanted with me when someone came in and dragged me out of the room. I was dragged out of the room and into lskjflskajf's (if anyone can think of a name please tell me) presence. He was mad and I do mean mad, he had turned an ugly shade of red and he looked like he could blow steam out his ears any second. 

        " Where the hell have you been?"  He said  " We've been all over this **** city looking for you and we couldn't find you. Leon finally figured out where you went when he heard some guy talking about this girl that showed up on his door all beat up and stuff." 

        " I've been staying in that house you found me at for almost three years. Why all of a sudden did you come looking for me? I thought you gave up on me, I don't want to be in the gang anymore." I replied using a monotone voice I hadn't used in years. This earned me a knee in the stomach. 

        " Well, guess what? We need you for a job that we have to do cuz you are the only person I could think of that was small enough to do this." 

        " I'm not interested, I'm not going to do anything for you and I never will." 

        " Too bad, you're going to anyway I don't care if you're not interested, you think I spent a year looking for you, to hear that you're not interested. I don't think so."

        " Well whatever it is you're going to have a hard time making me do it." I replied still using my monotone. I wasn't about to show them a weakness. 

        " We have a new boss," he replied acting as if I hadn't said anything. " He wants us to get some stuff out of the warehouse that's next to this one. There is only one window and it's extremely small, everyone here is too big." He said looking at everyone in the room who were just a little smaller than Leon. " Like I said you were the only person I could think of who was small enough to fit in the window." He was still looking at me as if he hadn't almost killed me, and as if I was still his obedient servant. Well I wasn't, I think. 

        " If I do this will you let me go, never come after me again, even if it's a life or death situation." I asked trying to negotiate my way out of this situation. 

        " If you do it with out raising suspicion or without getting us arrested." He replied looking highly satisfied.

        " You'll have to let me go, I don't want to ever see this again. I left this life three years ago and I don't want to come back to it." 

        " Good, even if you don't want to I've got something that could persuade you." He said slyly. " Bring him in." he directed to Leon. Leon went over to a door that was definitely locked. He went in and I could hear him open another door and drag something out of it. I didn't even know what it was when he first dragged him out because he was so bloody, and bruised. Then Leon made him stand up, and for the first time in my life I was actually scared. It was Brian and he was very hurt.

        " You ******* I'm going to kill you if he dies." I yelled at aldkjf (I still need a name people) then directing my voice to Brian I made sure he was ok. " If I do this you better let him go too." 

        " Aw how sweet, wittle Hotaru has finally found her true love." He was mocking me and I knew it. I didn't let it bother me.

        " Oh shut up. Now answer my question he goes free or I call the cops." 

        " Oh fine, I'll even let the guy go. But until you finish our job I'm not letting you two get near each other." Ok lets skip ahead again, I did their job and in record time to. Everything was out of the warehouse and they finally let me go, after Brian and I got back to his house I healed him and we sat down and had a long talk. He asked me if I was ok, and then he popped the question. I was so surprised, we had just been in an international incident and he was asking me to marry him. I almost killed him; of course I said yes, I mean I loved him. Well then we started talking about my x-gang. He wanted to call the cops, I was hesitant at first but then I realized that if we called the cops on the gang that they would be in prison and they wouldn't be causing any more trouble for us anyways, so I agreed. That was a big mistake.

TBC 

Whatcha think, I think I finally made a cliffie. Oh well you guys really need to review cuz I need some input so hurry up. ****


	3. The Rest

" Well, we called the cops and told them everything. It turns out that the cops were just beginning to call us. They had figured out that I was the one who had opened the door after sliding through the window. So they were coming to give me some nice accessories like handcuffs to go with my new outfit. Well when we called them and I told them everything they said that they could put us both in the witness protection program if we agreed to testify in court against Rockey (thanks to        who finally gave me a name.). Well in a couple of weeks we testified in court against Rockey. He got so mad that it was hard not to laugh. Rockey looks funny in a suit. Well after we testified Brian and I were about to leave when Rockey yelled that as soon as he got out he was going to kill my boyfriend and me. The police were true to their word and they put both Brian and I into the witness protection program. We were relocated to a little town outside of Tokyo called Bangjow. We were to live in a comfortable little cottage right after we were married which was to be in exactly one week. Well exactly two days before our wedding there was a prison break, Rockey got out. The day of our wedding…" this is where Hotaru started to break down. 

        " You don't have to continue if you don't want to." Heero said quietly. 

        " No, I want to continue. On the day of our wedding, right before we said our I do's the chapel door flew open and there stood Rockey, he was very dirty, he looked and smelled as if he hadn't taken a bath in weeks. He had a machine gun in his hand and a crazy look in his eye. Brian didn't understand that his life was in danger, he tried to talk to Rockey; it didn't work. I knew what he planned to do just a millisecond before he opened fire. Rockey shot Brian and a close friend of mine, her name was Ami. The other girls I live with now, they are scouts too. They killed Rockey before he hurt anyone else and de-transformed before the police got there. I went into shock and stopped talking; in fact I just started talking only a few months ago. I've mastered the monotonous voice so I didn't have to display my emotions with my voice. When the girls said they wanted to move here I wasn't talking so I didn't have a say in what we did. Yet now I'm glad we did move because otherwise I would have carried on being emotionless, but I understand that I'm not supposed to. I knew when I saw you; because you look so much like Brian; I just didn't want to let go yet. Thanks Heero." Hotaru finished while drying her eyes and dropping her monotonous voice.

        " I just asked, you did the rest." Heero replied. 

TBC 

        So what do you think of the end of Hotaru's life story? I'm really sorry I haven't updated but I lost my disc and when I found it my fingers were taped up and when they weren't my dad had to leave with his laptop and I couldn't type!!!!!!!!! I'm really sorry it will so never happen again, don't hurt me.****


	4. Thanks

**__**

I own nothing…

" No, Heero, you listened and you didn't laugh at me or make jokes either. But most of all you believed me, no one besides the other girls and Brian have ever done that and I want to thank you, only I don't know how." Hotaru said, looking straight into Heero's eyes. 

" Well, you could start by not treating me like I'm Rockey and that I'm gonna kill everyone that you care about, and by getting out of your monotonous voice. Not everyone in this world is evil, Hotaru and not everyone in this world hates you. You have to learn to love again, otherwise you are always going to be alone, and no one should be alone." Heero replied earnestly. 

" Ok, I get your point but I don't understand how I'm going to do all of that." Hotaru said questioningly 

" You can start by going out to dinner with me." Heero stated. There was a long pause as Hotaru had a mental debate with herself. " Well, how about it? We can eat and talk?"

" Ok, but on one condition." she said teasingly.

" Whatever it is, I'm sure I can do it." he replied

" I get to pick where we eat." 

" Whatever you say, Taru."

" I told you…" she said, then stopping herself, " ok." she finished quietly. During Hotaru's story the afternoon had ended and by the time that she was done the sun had begun to set. As they were walking back to their houses, Heero looked down at Hotaru and the effect of that one glance was astonishing. For you see, he knew that he was falling in love and that from here on in he would have no chance of hiding his emotions. 

**__**

The next day

" Hey look who's here, it's Heero." Mina said

" Hi, is Hotaru here?" he asked. 

" Yeah, she's inside, getting ready for school. Come in." Mina welcomed. " So, I heard that she told you everything, yesterday."

" Um….yeah she did. It's very interesting." he replied

" Heero,"

" Yes."

" In all the time after that happened Hotaru never spoke to any one about it., she never cried, she didn't do anything. At first we girls thought that she was in shock, and then we realized that this was Hotaru Tomoe, Princess of Death and Destruction. Hotaru has been hurt many times in all of her life times and if you hurt her again, believe me, you will feel many things that are worse than pain." Mina said solemnly.

" Mina, believe me. I would never hurt her. After hearing her story, I know that she doesn't need or deserve any more pain." 

" Hey, guys." Hotaru said, almost cheerfully as she walked out into the spacious living room. 

" Hey, are you ready to go?" Heero replied.

" Yeah, I just gotta get my bag, and then we can leave." Hotaru said. She then went to a closet and got her backpack and they proceeded out the door.

" So what were you and Mina-chan talking about?" Hotaru asked, suddenly returning to her monotone. 

" Oh, nothing. Just small talk ya know." He replied, looking a little nervous. " So how did your evening go?" 

" Fine, I talked to the girls, about, you know telling you everything; and we all agree that it was a good decision, and we also agree that you need to tell your friends." 

" Well, that's fine with me. I didn't tell them anything because I wasn't sure if you wanted me to tell anyone. So are we on for dinner tonight?" he asked.

" Yeah, there's this tiny Italian restaurant that I know of and I'm pretty sure that I could get us in, seeing as Makoto is the owner." Hotaru accepted

" Really, I didn't know that she owned a restaurant." Heero said, amazed.

" Well, it started out with her cooking for a few formal events and someone said she should open a restaurant. So she got to thinking, and she decided that since Italian food was her specialty she would open an Italian restaurant." 

" Hm…that's pretty cool." he replied, smiling. 

**__**

After school

" So is this restaurant formal?" Heero questioned.

" Yes. Why do you not own a suit?" Hotaru joked

"Hey! I own a suit, I was just wondering if I had to wear it." he replied

" I was just kidding." then realizing what she had said, Hotaru stopped smiling and walked ahead of Heero. 

" Hotaru, stop. What's wrong? Every time you laugh or smile or stopping using monotone, and you realize what you did, you get all quiet and start to frown. What's going on?" he asked

" I don't want to get over him so soon. It's all my fault that he died, and every time I laugh, smile or talk like a normal person; it reminds me of him. I'm not sure if I'll ever get over him." she replied, a lone tear trailing down her cheek. Heero wiped away the tear, and gave her a squeeze, that resembled a hug. 

" Look, no one wants you to get over him like that" he said, snapping his fingers. " All I'm saying is that you need to get out, to make friends maybe even date. You've got to get over him, and I'm not saying it's gonna happen overnight, because it may take weeks, months, years. He was your first true love and it's going to hurt when you look at a guy and see one of his character traits. Yet you still have to move on, ok." he finished, looking deep into her eyes.

**__**

TBC

So what did you think? Don't be afraid to tell me, and yes if there's a problem or mistake in my story that is driving you crazy, pleaz tell me so I can fix it. Well I hoped you liked it and for those who actually read my other stories I updated ARRANGED MARRIAGE!!!! 


	5. What did he do wrong

**__**

That evening

Mina walked down the hallway to answer the ringing door.

" Oh, hey Heero, what's up?" she asked.

" Nothing. Is Hotaru here?" 

" Yeah she's upstairs getting ready. Well don't you look great." 

" Thanks, she said it was formal, this is ok right?" he asked looking worried.

" Yeah, it's fine. Did you tell the others?" 

" Yes, they were a bit surprised at first. They knew right away before I even told them, that something traumatic had happened to her. Well, we agreed that we won't tell anyone, or sell you out to the tabloids, but you've got to promise to keep our secret too." 

" Ok, what is it?" at this moment Hotaru walked down the stairs in a black, spaghetti strap, backless dress. 

" Wow. You look great!" Heero whispered amazedly. 

" Thank you. Just let me grab my coat and we'll go." she walked down the hall, leaving Mina and Heero to finish their conversation.

" Why don't we all get together for lunch on Saturday, to talk about this ok." Mina suggested. 

" Sounds great. I'll see you then." Heero replied, it was then that Hotaru returned and they turned to go.

" What was that all about?" Hotaru asked as they walked out to Heero's black Corvette. 

" Oh, we're all gonna go out for lunch on Saturday." he replied. " So just tell me where we're going?" he asked as he started the car.

**__**

At Chez Moi (the Italian restaurant) 

" Hotaru, I didn't know you guys were coming out tonight." Makoto questioned, surprised. 

" Well, these were last minute plans, I was hoping you'd have a small, private table for two." Hotaru replied hopefully.

" Of course, you guys are lucky, we just had a cancellation." Makoto said, leading them to a secluded booth, dimly lit by two candles.

" Thanks, Mako-chan." Hotaru replied, while Heero gave a small nod. " So, what do you want to eat?" Hotaru asked after a few minutes of silence had past.

" I'm thinking that the chicken parmesan sounds pretty nice." 

" I think I'm going to have a salad." she said.

" Oh, you're not one of those girls who doesn't like to eat in front of guys are you?" he said resentfully.

" No, I've never been big on eating and Mako always brings home leftover food." 

" Ok, well, do you want some wine?" 

" No, I don't drink." she said softly.

" Not even wine?" he asked. 

" No, you see, my dad was an alcoholic, and he got started with wine. So it's alcohol, one way or the other." 

" I see. What happened to your dad?" 

" He was driving drunk and drove off a cliff." she replied, not showing any sorrow or remorse.

" You don't sound too sad about it." 

" He wasn't all that great of a dad. He was never around, and when he was he was either yelling at me or hitting me. So I don't miss him." came her monotonous reply. 

" You were abused?"

" Yep, my dad was really nice, until my mom died. That's when he started drinking and getting rough. Me, being an only child was the center of his abuse. Oh well, life is pain, so at least I know I've lived." 

" That's not how you should look at it!" he said, his voice rising.

" Oh, and how should I take it?" she questioned.

" It wasn't right, you shouldn't just disregard it as nothing." 

" Look, my dad's dead, I'm not gonna start worrying about him again ok." she replied before stomping out of the restaurant. Makoto walked up to the table and gave Heero a look that told him he should explain. 

" Hey, it's not my fault. I just told her that she shouldn't just accept the fact that she was abused as a child." he said, defending himself against her unspoken accusation. 

" Bad move, she's touchy ok, so don't bring up subjects that are gonna start a whole 'nother thing with her ok." she replied before walking away and leaving Heero alone with his thoughts. 

**__**

TBC

Thanks to all of you who continue to review!!!!!!!!! I actually have no idea where to go from here, so if you have any ideas e:mail me ( **_hotarumouri@hotmail.com_****_ ) or tell me in a review. _**


End file.
